Aprendiendo
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Aprendía poco a poco, pero aún le faltaba mucho


DGM no me pertenece

**Aprendiendo**

— ¿Qué demonios hago aquí? Todo es culpa de Sheryl, "hacer las cosas bien", ¿por qué venir a la escuela por Road es hacer las cosas bien? Los niños me ven raro, bueno, en realidad todos me ven raro…

A pesar de que Allen ya no llevaba el uniforme de exorcista que lo hacía resaltar y estaba vestido normalmente, aun así llamaba la atención por su cabello blanco y su maldición en el rostro.

— ¿Por qué no sale? Ya se tardó—decía desesperado.

—Veo que me hiciste caso—Sheryl Kamelot estaba ahí de pie junto a Allen.

— ¿Sheryl? Si ibas a venir, ¿por qué tuve que hacerlo yo igual?

—Tengo mis razones.

— ¡Papá!—se escuchó que dijera aquella dulce voz de Road cuando lo llamaba.

—Mi pequeña—saludó encantado.

— ¿Qué haces a…?—pero antes de que Road pudiera decir algo más, vio a Allen.

— ¡Allen!—enseguida se colgó de sus brazos, fascinada con su presencia— ¿viniste por mí?

—Sí—contestó Sheryl por él—, ahora entremos.

— ¿Qué?—preguntaron los dos jóvenes extrañados.

—Desde mañana tú también vendrás a estudiar—advirtió amenazadoramente a Allen—, es una condición más, si quieres estar con mi pequeña.

Allen se quedó en silencio. ¿Cuántas condiciones más le pondría? En cambio Road gritó alegremente.

— ¡Yay! Así podré estar más tiempo con Allen.

Los tres entraron a la escuela y Sheryl entró con el Director, mientras Allen y Road se quedaron fuera esperando.

—Road—llamó una chica que pasaba por ahí— ¿no me digas que ese es tu novio?—ante la pregunta las dos niñas que la acompañaban rieron.

—Sí—afirmó orgullosa—, pero ni se atrevan a tocarlo, él es mío.

—Road, ¿acaso crees que alguien en toda la escuela se atrevería a quitarte algo y especialmente a tu novio?

—Lo sé, pero no está de más advertirles.

—Nadie te lo quitara, te lo aseguro.

Cuando las niñas se fueron, Allen rio divertido.

—Veo que todos te respetan.

—Tengo una buena reputación en este lugar, Allen.

Sheryl no tardó en salir y decirle a Allen que ya estaba todo listo.

—Ahora Road, lleva al chico odioso a comprar todo lo que necesita—le pidió tendiéndole una billetera.

—Hey, no necesitas…

— ¿Crees que es mi dinero?—le interrumpió Sheryl—es de Mana.

Allen mejor se quedó callado, se notaba que Sheryl aún no lo toleraba.

— ¡Yay! Vamos de compras Allen.

La chica llevó a Allen a un montón de tiendas, demasiadas para su gusto. Pero, ¿a quién le importaba eso si Road estaba feliz?

Al día siguiente, Allen fue con Road a la escuela. Para buena suerte le tocó en el mismo grupo. Ese fue un día muy agotador para él, nunca había asistido a una escuela y adaptarse iba a ser difícil, además estar rodeado de tanta gente era bastante incómodo, por lo menos la presencia de Road ahí lo tranquilizaba.

A la hora del almuerzo, Allen disfrutaba sus tres obentos que Road le había preparado y escuchaba a los compañeros de Road que le hacían preguntas sobre él.

Estaba en su último y delicioso bocado cuando se atragantó al escuchar una pregunta.

—Y Road, ¿ustedes ya lo han hecho?

Allen tomó té para no morir ahogado o por lo menos lo intentó, porque cuando escuchó la respuesta de Road lo escupió todo.

—Sí.

— ¿En serio? ¡Cuéntanos todo! ¡Con lujo de detalles!

Allen no dejó que Road abriera la boca, se la cubrió con las manos y la sacó de ahí.

—No pensabas que lo iba a contar, ¿verdad Allen?

— ¿Acaso no ibas a hacerlo?

—Por supuesto que no, eso es solo entre tú y yo.

Allen suspiró un poco más aliviado.

Una semana había pasado y Allen iba acostumbrándose, sobre todo a que Road lo pusiera en evidencia en todo momento y frente a todos, ya fueran maestros, alumnos y hasta con padres de familia.

Pero un día, Allen presenció algo que nunca creyó ver. Road estaba frente al baño de chicas con su uniforme de gimnasia, una blusa blanca y unos pantalones cortos –muy cortos- de color rojo y estaba rodeada por tres chicos que parecían un poco mayores que ella. Allen se acercó para escuchar que decían, ya que esa situación no le daba buena espina.

—Así que tú eres la famosa Road—decía uno de ellos demasiado cerca de ella.

—Con razón dicen que eres la más bonita de la escuela—dijo el otro.

—Y más con esa ropa tan diminuta—mencionó el tercero.

—Dicen que tienes novio, pero ¿no te apetece jugar un rato con nosotros?—insinuó el primero.

— ¿Jugar?—preguntó Road con un tono tan feroz que hasta a Allen le daba miedo—estoy completamente segura que unos tipos como ustedes no me servirían, no me satisfarían para nada.

—Oh, la gatita tiene garras.

—Así son mejores, ya me aburrí de las sumisas.

Uno de los tipos, tomó un mechón de cabello de Road y cuando estaba por besarlo, fue empujado con tal fuerza que llegó hasta el extremo del pasillo.

—No se atrevan a tocarla—gruñó Allen.

—Oh, pero ¿qué es esto? ¿Acaso tú eres su novio? ¿Este debilucho?

— ¿Debilucho?—rio Road—, no podrían estar más equivocados, mi Allen es muchísimo mejor que ustedes tres juntos en todos los sentidos.

— ¡¿Qué dijiste?!—amenazó el otro.

Estuvo a punto de alzar la mano en contra de Road, pero fue detenido por la mano izquierda de Allen, la cual perdió la inocencia al terminar la guerra, pero aún conservaba la fuerza. Allen lo sujetaba fuertemente. El chico se retorció del dolor ocasionado.

—Nadie puede tocar a mi Road—gritó.

El otro chico huyó llevándose consigo al que seguía tirado al final de pasillo. El único que quedaba rogaba por piedad.

—Está bien, prometo no volver a acercarme a ella, ¡suéltame!

—Estás advertido, si te vuelvo a ver cerca de ella, no sabes lo que te espera.

Allen lo soltó y el chico salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¿Sabes que yo podía defenderme solita, verdad?

—Eso lo sé, pero fue mejor así.

Road rio.

—Y dime, ¿qué fue todo eso? ¿un ataque de celos?

— ¿Celos? ¿Cómo crees? ¿Yo?—reclamaba Allen avergonzado, ni el mismo se había dado cuenta que fue eso mismo lo que demostró.

—Gracias Allen, te mereces un premio.

— ¿Premio?

Road empujó a su novio contra un armario cercano, al parecer de la limpieza ya que dentro de él había escobas. Estaba tan pequeño que con trabajo daban dentro los dos, pero Road lo acorraló contra una pared, pasó los brazos por su cuello y dio un brinquito para enredar las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lo besó salvajemente, sorprendiendo a Allen, pero al recuperarse de la impresión, aceptó gustoso el beso.

Se besaban sin control y Allen acariciaba las piernas de Road, hasta que la puerta se abrió repentinamente. Quedaron congelados al ver de quién se trataba.

—Padre, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Traje sus almuerzos que olvidaron en casa, pero veo que se están divirtiendo—para ambos era notorio el enojo de Sheryl.

—Yo, Sheryl, yo no…

—Suelta a mi hija, Walker—amenazó.

—Enseguida—Allen la bajó y prácticamente huyó de allí.

—Padre, ¡interrumpiste mi diversión!

—Compórtate Road.

Road se cruzó de brazos enojada.

Obviamente ella no había quedado satisfecha, así que en creo un plan para la noche.

—Road—decía Allen nervioso—, ¿por qué me ataste a la cama?

—Para que no huyas.

—Pero si yo no huyo.

—Pero así es más divertido, ¿no?

— ¡No! No puedo moverme fácilmente.

—Así yo tomaré el control de la situación.

Road se dirigía peligrosamente al chico.

— ¿Road? ¿Qué haces? ¡Hey! ¡Espera! ¡No! ¡Así no!

Allen Walker ha aprendido muchas cosas estando con Road, pero lo primordial era, nunca dejar insatisfecha a Road Kamelot. ¿O sí?


End file.
